Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10
Here is part ten of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mario Pan. Cast *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey *and more Transcript *Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, Chris, Luigi, and Toad: (return to Hangman's Tree) Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda What makes the red man red? Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda Hana mana ganda (as they all enter inside, Mario appears in the tree) *Mario: Big Chief Flying Eagle greets his knights! (in Officer Dibble's voice) How! *Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, and Chris: How, Your Majesty! How, Your Majesty! How! *Luigi: How! *Toad: How! *Mario: Ranger Smith greets little mother! (in Ranger Smith's voice) How! *Princess Peach: (still wearing the headband and war paint) How! *Mario: Hey, thanks, Peach. If you think I'm wonderful, everyone else thinks I'm wonderful. *Princess Peach: Yeah, espcially Princess Rosalina. *Mario: Rosalina? *Princess Peach: Luigi and Toad. Take off that war paint and get ready for bed. *Luigi: Bed? *Toad: Well, alright, just this once. *Princess Peach: Okay, let's get to sleep now. *Luigi: Now? *Toad: Okay, time to get to sleep. *Mario: Yes, that's right! Stay many moons! Have heap big time! *Princess Peach: Now Mario, let's stop pretending and be practical. *Mario: Chief Flying Eagle has spoken! *Princess Peach: Oh, for goodness' sake! Please, boys! Do you want to stay here and grow up like-like savages? *Toad: Of course. *Princess Peach: (taking the Indian headband off his head) But you can't. You need a mother; we all do. And I am, and I'm Mario's girlfriend. *Toad: (putting his arms in the sleeves of his blue sock monkey footie pajamas) Aren't you our mother, Peach? *Princess Peach: (doing his sock monkey zipper) Of course, I'm the lost boys' mother. Surely, you haven't forgotten our real mother. *Toad: Did she have a grey and white fur coat and two brothers, one with a tan coat and other with a silver coat and a cap? *Princess Peach: Oh no, guys. There is Sagwa Miao, our pet. *Luigi: What? Oh my. That name sounds familiar. *Globox: I think I had a mother once. *Jake: What was she like? *Finn: What was she like? *Globox: Now I've really forgotten. *Heffer: I had a white rat. *Globox: (shoving him) That's no mother! (all the kids start fighting) *Jake: Who ya shovin'? *Finn: Who ya shovin'? *Princess Peach: Please, boys. I'll tell you what a mother is. *Jake: Yeah, tell us. *Finn: Tell us. *Princess Peach: Well, a mother. A real mother... tells you stories bids you goodnight, kisses your cheek and lullabies you to bed. Your mother and mine your mother and mine the helping hand that guides you to your dreams. Your mother and mine your mother and mine what makes mothers all that they are? What is mothers heaven makes a star? Ask your heart to tell you to find your way your mother and mine. (the heroes all tuck themselves in bed and fall asleep) *Toad: I wish we would see her tomorrow. *Princess Peach: Sure. *Luigi: I propose we leave tomorrow at once. *Princess Peach: That is if Mario doesn't mind. *Mario: Go ahead. Stay for the night. And leave tomorrow. So I'm warning you. Once you're grown up, you can never come back. EVER! *Princess Peach: Oh dear. *Luigi: Well then shall we be off? *Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, Chris, Luigi, and Toad: Yeah, come on. Let's go! We are gonna have lots of fun. *Mario: They'll be back. (lays in his hammock and plays his panpipes) *Princess Peach: Mario? (sighs) See you tomorrow. (walks up the stairs, takes out a match, and lights it) Hey. It's really dark. I can't see. (as she lights the match, she gasps in horror when she sees her brothers and friends captured by King Koopa and the baddies) Oh my goodness! (as she drops her match, some ropes are tied round her, including a neckerchief put around her mouth, and as the pirates tie her up around the other boys and take them all away, King Koopa and Bowser Jr lower to him a bomb disguised as a present from Peach) *King Koopa: Well done, men. Lock them up on my ship. And now, Bowser Jr, to take care of mister Mario Pan. *Bowser Jr: But your viciousness wouldn't be more human like? You know slit is throat? *King Koopa: Aye that it would boys but I have given me word not to lay a finger or a hook on Mario Pan (snickers while lowering the bomb) and Bowser Koopa never breaks a promise. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Parts Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts